Pour que les morts s'en souviennent
by Amy W.Key
Summary: "J'ai une histoire, tu vois Jarvis. J'ai pas juste construit des trucs qui clignotent et des bidules qui font boum, j'ai pas fait que ça dans ma vie. J'ai surtout fait ça, c'est vrai, mais… pas que. "


_Voilà, un petit OS parti de quasi rien, une vague discussion débile où j'ai réalisé que Tony avait probablement fait ses études au beau milieu des années 70/80, et au début, c'était censé être drôle, avec Tony en chemise à fleurs et en pantalon pattes d'eph, et puis finalement, c'est devenu... Qui était Tony à 15 ans ? A 16 ? A 17 ?_

_Et je l'aime Tony, putain, si vous saviez... Alors voilà, je vous livre ici un bout de ce qu'est Tony, ce qu'il a pu être, peut-être..._

_Ma bêta et amie et muffin personnel Minimosca a aimé, sooo, j'espère que vous aussi ! Love u all !_

* * *

**POUR QUE LES MORTS S'EN SOUVIENNENT**

**.**

**.**

« J'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque. J'avais quoi, quinze ans, un truc du genre. Un vrai petit con en pleine adolescence comme tous les autres. Enfin pas vraiment.

Je veux dire, okay, les boutons sur la gueule, le look de merde, la phase de rébellion contre l'autorité et puis les premières expériences un peu foireuses qui finissent par définir ta vie entière tout ça, c'était comme n'importe qui au même âge.

La petite différence, c'était que moi, je m'appelais Anthony Edward Stark, fils d'Howard Stark, et j'avais déjà plusieurs millions de dollars sur mon compte en banque (ceux dont mon père ne savait probablement plus quoi foutre, ça coûtait moins cher que de les planquer en Suisse ou un truc du genre). En cette qualité, j'avais plus de chance que tous les autres de réussir ma vie. Et c'est pas comme si je l'avais pas saisie hein. Regardez-où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Enfin bon.

À l'époque donc, j'étais encore un gamin qui se prend pour un homme, et putain, je me sentais tellement supérieur à tout le monde. J'avais bien raison. Quinze ans, et j'entrais au MIT, sûr de moi, avec le sourire de Maman pour m'encourager et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma vie, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux d'Howard. Oh, je pense que secrètement il devait penser que quinze ans c'était déjà vieux, qu'un vrai génie y serait arrivé à treize, mais il devait bien être un peu impressionné quand même. J'ai envie d'y croire.

J'entrais au MIT avec l'assurance de ceux qui dirigent déjà le monde.

Dans mon cas, c'était mon père, mais qu'importe ? Fils d'Howard, condamné à la même gloire, à la même grandeur, et peut-être à un avenir encore plus brillant que celui du père, pour cause de QI plus élevé et toutes ces conneries.

Évidemment, j'ai eu les meilleures notes dès le début. Évidemment. Ce que je ne savais pas déjà, je passais la nuit à l'apprendre. Ce que je savais déjà, je passais la journée à le perfectionner. Je devais dormir quoi, deux heures par nuit ? C'est encore moins qu'aujourd'hui, et je prenais rien pour tenir. J'avais juste… j'sais pas trop comment expliquer, un putain de besoin de prouver à tout le monde, à moi-même, à mon père surtout, ce que je valais, et qu'on pouvait être « fils de » et quand même être quelqu'un à part entière. Alors j'me suis défoncé au travail comme pas possible, histoire de bien leur montrer que même à quinze balais, j'étais déjà plus talentueux qu'eux tous et que c'étaient pas les dollars de papa qui m'avaient acheté ma place ici.

Les profs m'adoraient, je crois. Je ne parlais pas, je bossais tout le temps, même si je devenais une vraie plaie pendant les travaux de groupe. Les autres étaient tellement lents tu sais. Je pensais que je me retrouverais avec des génies, mais des génies, j'ai vite appris qu'il n'en naissait pas beaucoup par siècle. Visiblement, aucun n'était dans ma classe, et j'étais certes entouré de gens incroyablement intelligents, mais putain, ça n'était pas suffisant. Il leur fallait tellement de temps pour comprendre les choses, pour les mettre en place, quand j'avais déjà eu le temps de les assembler et de les améliorer dans ma tête ! C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, et je crois qu'au fond, tout le monde me haïssait, parce qu'on déteste toujours le petit génie du groupe qui dépasse tout le monde sans efforts apparents.

Alors que putain, des efforts, j'en faisais. C'était pas comme si j'en avais réellement besoin, mais il fallait que je me dépasse, que je prouve quelque chose. C'était débile, et probablement malsain, mais je crois qu'à la fin de cette première année d'études, j'avais déjà le niveau de la troisième. Mais on ne saute pas de classe au MIT. C'était trop tard pour ça.

Alors j'ai commencé à bidouiller des trucs pour de vrai. Pas juste à les monter-démonter, ou améliorer les gadgets de papa. Non, j'ai commencé à inventer des choses, entièrement, du circuit imprimé jusqu'aux articulations.

C'est comme ça que j'ai fabriqué ma première cafetière à service automatique. C'était un truc formidable. En gros, ça filtrait le café et le gardait chaud en permanence, et ensuite, la tasse se remplissait toute seule avant qu'un bras articulé ne me la pose directement à côté de moi. Et toutes les heures, le même bras récupérait la tasse (pour peu qu'elle soit posée au même endroit évidemment) et la remplissait à nouveau.

Sur le principe c'était génial.

En vrai, c'était foireux, parce que quand je bossais, j'oubliais toujours de boire, et la tasse finissait toujours par déborder. Ou alors je posais le café n'importe où et le bras ne le retrouvait pas.

Je l'ai améliorée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite. C'est comme ça que mon addiction au café a commencé.

J'avais seize ans alors. C'était quoi, les années soixante-dix je crois. Je portais d'atroces pantalons patte d'eph' en velours côtelé coloré, et des chemises à fleurs ou à motifs psychédéliques. Les colliers étaient à la mode même pour les garçons. Tout le monde fumait, même les filles, pour le peu qu'il y en avait. Les salles de classe sentaient le geek, le tabac froid et la laque à cheveux.

On écoutait des groupes de rock'n'roll sous acides ou du disco dégueulasse. C'était l'époque de _Grease_, de _la Fièvre du Samedi soir_, des comédies musicales et de John Travolta, celle d'Abba, de Boney M ou des Bee Gees, mais aussi celle des Pink Floyd, des Rolling Stones et des Sex Pistols, celle d'ACDC, de Black Sabbath ou de Van Halen. Les meilleures années de la musique.

Les meilleures années de nos vies. On faisait ce qu'on voulait et on s'en foutait, c'était l'époque où le monde allait bien, les guerres étaient encore loin derrière et loin devant, et chaque minute voyait naître une nouvelle découverte. On croyait qu'on avait la vie devant nous, qu'on était libres à en suffoquer. Y'avait le LSD, l'herbe et des pilules de toutes les couleurs pour faire passer le mal du monde. Au MIT, on était l'avenir de cette planète, et moi plus que quiconque, je me sentais le futur maître de cet avenir, celui qui révolutionnerait la vie de tous.

Putain qu'est-ce que j'étais con ! J'ai juste fini par vendre des armes à de gros connards pour leur permettre de tuer plus de gens, plus vite et plus violemment. J'ai passé toute une moitié de ma vie à hériter d'une fortune bâtie sur la mort des autres quand je croyais servir la paix de mon pays. J'aurais pu faire tellement mieux. _J'ai fait tellement mieux. _Regardez autour de vous, merde. Le réacteur Arc, l'énergie verte, ma tour, Jarvis, première IA autonome parfaitement opérationnelle ou encore l'armure. Sans parler de ma technologie perso, le Starkphone, les hologrammes, mes ordinateurs. J'aurais pu offrir tout ça au monde mais non. Moi je leur ai offert de quoi éradiquer la vie, c'était tellement mieux.

Je me revois, j'avais seize ans et j'inventais des cafetières automatiques. Ou des robots domestiques. Ou des voitures, parfois aussi.

J'essayais d'améliorer les ordinateurs du MIT, ces espèces de vieux trucs horribles qu'on a eu quinze ans avant le reste du monde et qu'on trouvait révolutionnaires. Je sais pas jusqu'où ils l'étaient vraiment, mais j'ai passé tellement d'heures sur ces merdes qu'à la fin, je pouvais les démonter en quelques minutes et les remonter dans le noir complet. Des années après, même complètement bourré et le sang encombré de substances pas très licites, j'y arrivais encore.

J'ai passé ma première année haut la main, évidemment, et la deuxième a démarré comme la précédente.

J'étais seul, dans mes chemises bien repassées et mes pantalons en velours, petit fils à papa un peu rebelle mais pas trop, petit génie en avance sur son temps, le nez dans les bouquins et les circuits électriques. Je ne sais pas trop si je m'amusais ou si je faisais juste ce que j'aimais. À l'époque, j'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que pouvait être « l'amusement », je ne connaissais rien des distractions qu'avait à m'offrir le monde. J'avais bien entendu les autres gars, à l'internat, parler des soirées en boîte, des meufs à baiser, des concerts de rock ou de l'herbe, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

J'écoutais les vieux tubes des années cinquante encodés en cassette audio, je collectionnais les stickers Captain America en démontant des ordis, et je trouvais déjà ça suffisamment cool.

Du coup, ouais, seize ans, et j'étais juste le type qui bidouillait des trucs que les autres ne comprenaient même pas dans un coin de la salle. Mais on me foutait la paix.

Anthony Stark, fils de. On touche pas au type qui peut racheter votre maison, votre voiture, votre chien, et ceux de votre famille comme on achète son pain au boulanger du coin. »

* * *

- Hey Jarvis, t'enregistre hein ?

La voix de Tony Stark était un peu pâteuse, et la bouteille de whisky vide qui roulait sous ses pieds était une indication plutôt claire quant à son origine.

- _Bien évidemment monsieur, vous me l'avez demandé il y a environ cinq minutes. Puis-je néanmoins savoir en quel honneur vous me racontez tout cela ?_

- Ben tu vois, j'ai décidé que j'voulais écrire mes mémoires. Genre, un truc qui restera de moi quand j'serais mort quoi. Un truc mieux que des bouts de circuits électriques. Juste… Juste…

Tony ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille et ne prit pas la peine de se remplir un verre : il but directement au goulot.

- J'ai pas envie que personne se souvienne que j'étais aussi une vraie personne.

Un bon quart de la bouteille fut descendu d'un coup, et Tony réprima un rot qui s'annonçait pourtant anthologique.

- J'ai une histoire, tu vois Jarvis. J'ai pas juste construit des trucs qui clignotent et des bidules qui font boum, j'ai pas fait que ça dans ma vie. J'ai surtout fait ça, c'est vrai, mais… pas que.

Il tapota pensivement sur le réacteur et baissa le regard sur lui, aussi pensif qu'il pouvait encore l'être après avoir ingéré autant d'alcool en si peu de temps. Il cogna dessus comme on frappe à la vitre d'une maison.

- Eh oh, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? se cria-t-il à lui-même avant de relever la tête vers le plafond, là où il imaginait Jarvis dans sa tête. Jsuis pas fou, Jarv', pas vrai ? J'ai un truc qui brille dans la poitrine et la tour assortie, et on dirait que c'est tout ce que les gens veulent bien retenir. Comme… comme ce crétin de Rogers. Il croit que son pantalon en lycra le rend meilleur que moi ou quoi ? Pis il a connu mon père. Y va m'faire croire non plus que c'était un mec bien. Hein que c'était pas un mec bien Jarv' ?

- _Je ne saurais dire monsieur. Je suis arrivé après son départ._

Jarvis. Tant de tact dans une simple machine. Son propre génie l'éblouissait parfois.

- J'ai une histoire à raconter moi aussi, tu vois. J'ai une histoire. Toi aussi t'as une histoire mon pote. Eh, tu veux que j'te la raconte ? Elle est bien. Une bonne histoire pour quand tu te pèles le cul en hiver. Attends, j'vais te la raconter Jarv'…

L'alcool ne lui brûlait même plus la gorge quand il en avala une autre gorgée avant de se lancer dans son récit.

* * *

« Personne le sait en vrai, mais on avait un majordome, enfin, un homme à tout faire, un truc comme ça. Pour le coup, il faisait tout, même chauffeur ou baby-sitter et mes parents l'adoraient. Moi aussi je l'adorais parce que j'ai probablement passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mes deux parents réunis. Je le suivais partout, tout le temps, et il m'engueulait souvent. J'étais une putain de plaie quand j'étais mioche. J'avais tellement besoin d'attention que je faisais toutes les conneries possibles juste pour qu'on me remarque. Ça marchait à peine, mais au moins, y'avait Jarvis pour m'engueuler tu vois.

Ah ouais, j'ai oublié, il s'appelait Jarvis. Je crois pas que c'était son prénom, mais en vrai j'ai jamais su son nom complet. Je me sens un peu coupable quand j'y pense. J'étais qu'un gamin merde. Il était anglais et il buvait beaucoup de thé, comme dans les clichés. Il jurait avec des mots étranges et j'aimais tellement son accent, ça me faisait toujours rigoler. Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux et je lui tirais la moustache pour l'entendre jurer avec son accent. À sept ans, j'ai inventé un gadget pour pouvoir lui tirer la moustache même quand il était debout et que moi j'étais par terre.

Il était foutrement grand, et très mince, et très intelligent. Et il était toujours là. Je pouvais lui parler pendant des heures, il prenait toujours le temps de m'écouter. Même s'il était en train de faire totalement autre chose en même temps. Je sais qu'il écoutait parce qu'après il avait toujours un petit mot gentil, une petite remarque pour me signaler qu'il m'avait bien entendu.

Quand je suis parti en internat, vers l'âge de treize ans, il m'a manqué comme pas possible. En plus je détestais les autres gamins au pensionnat. Ils étaient tous tellement stupides, tellement ignorants. Je me faisais jeter dans les poubelles et noyer dans les toilettes. Je retrouvais tous les trucs que je bricolais disloqués, piétinés, écrasés sur le sol du dortoir, systématiquement.

Tu le crois ça ? Le grand, le merveilleux, le brillant Tony Stark, même pas pubère, la tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des chiottes pendant qu'un autre petit con lui casse ses jouets contre le mur. Et y'avait personne pour m'écouter chialer autour d'un goûter à l'anglaise. C'était plus que déprimant.

Du coup, j'suis resté le même gamin solitaire qui bidouillait des trucs dans son coin même en entrant au MIT. Jarvis était probablement le plus fier de la maisonnée. Rendre Jarvis fier de moi, c'était un défi facile, mais ça ne me rendait pas moins heureux tu sais. D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si Jarvis c'était lui mon vrai père, parce que lui au moins, il a toujours été là, et il m'a toujours donné ce dont j'avais besoin. Sauf peut-être une bonne paire de baffes. Avec le recul, ça m'aurait pas mal aidé, ça aussi.

Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand j'ai obtenu ma lettre d'admission pour le plus grand institut d'études et de recherches technologiques du monde ! Ça, plus que tout le reste, ça m'a vraiment réjoui. Mon père et ma mère, eux, ne prirent même pas la peine de paraître satisfaits ou surpris. Secrètement, ce soir là, Jarvis m'a servi un verre de bourbon dans la cuisine « pour fêter ça ».

C'est Jarvis qui m'a fait boire mon premier bourbon. C'est rigolo quand tu penses que maintenant, c'est toi qu'est là pour m'empêcher d'en boire un dernier, hein Jarvis ? »

* * *

- _Paradoxal monsieur. Je tiens à vous préciser que l'enregistrement fait déjà quarante-deux minutes._

- On s'en fout Jarv'. Ma vie a pas duré quarante-deux minutes, alors c'est pas beaucoup je trouve. Continue d'enregistrer. C'est la meilleure partie tu vois. On arrive à la meilleure partie.

La voix de Tony Stark est douce-amère sur sa langue, et il noie le goût sous le whisky trop cher qu'il ne déguste même plus.

* * *

« Et donc ouais, voilà, Jarvis il était tellement tout pour moi, parce que j'avais pas grand-chose d'autre. C'était mon seul ami. Il m'envoyait des lettres, parfois, au MIT, et les autres se foutaient de ma gueule parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était mon petit ami ou j'sais pas quoi.

J'ai jamais démenti parce que de toute façon c'étaient tous de parfaits crétins. Mais encore une fois, le monde entier est un crétin à côté de moi.

Ma deuxième année au MIT s'est à peu près déroulé comme la première. Le taf, les bonnes notes, les gens qui me détestent, l'argent à outrance et les lettres de Jarvis pour me rappeler de penser à manger et d'appeler ma mère pour son anniversaire. Le petit Tony Stark qui se démène derrière la vitre, dans l'espoir d'attraper l'attention de son paternel, qui agite les bras, les jambes, et qui essaye même de se mettre à clignoter en vain. Pour rien, jamais, pour rien. Nada. Ça n'a jamais marché.

Il était trop pris dans son propre travail, ses propres inventions, trop pris par lui-même pour accorder l'attention que demandait son fils. Il a tellement voulu faire de moi le parfait successeur, l'héritier modèle, il a tellement cherché à ce que je le dépasse en tout afin de pouvoir poursuivre son œuvre, qu'il en a oublié de faire de moi une vraie personne. Il m'a construit comme il construisait ses robots, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère l'a laissé faire. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Peut-être qu'elle m'a aimé, vraiment. Je me souviens de ses bras, ou de la chaleur de ses baisers. Peut-être que c'est juste Howard qui contrôlait tout. Peut-être que je suis juste capable de me souvenir de sa froideur à lui.

C'est triste. P't'être que mon père m'a tellement bousillé de partout que j'en ai oublié l'amour de ma mère. Ça me dégoûte Jarvis. Je me dégoûte parfois. Parce que j'ai juste l'impression d'être une autre des inventions d'Howard Stark, et putain, ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal.

J'ai un bout de ferraille encastré dans la poitrine, comme un putain de robot. Comme le putain de robot que mon père voulait que je devienne.

Tu vois finalement, Papa, j'ai réussi hein ! J'ai réussi à devenir exactement ce que tu voulais ! Un putain de robot, tout seul dans son atelier, et tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tout foirer autour de moi et rester seul ! Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est bricoler des trucs, mais alors pour tout le reste, j'suis juste un putain d'incapable, un putain d'asocial, et même mes supposés amis me le disent ! Même Pepper elle le dit. Tiens, écoute comme je l'imite bien :

_Oh Tony, Tony, tu es tellement désespérant. Tu ne peux rien faire normalement hein ? Tu ne peux pas ne serait-ce qu'essayer. T'es une bombe à retardement Tony, quoi tu fasses, où que tu sois, tu finis toujours par exploser et tout faire foirer. Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse Tony, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de toi ? Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est tout foutre en l'air._

Hein que je la fais bien.

Alors bon voilà, en gros, la deuxième année, ça a ressemblé à ça. Tony qui essaye de pas tout foutre en l'air et papa qui s'en fout.

Et puis c'était presque la fin de l'année, et alors, c'est là la meilleure partie Jarvis. Vraiment hein. La meilleure de toute.

Un beau matin, je me lève, normal, enfin, je décolle le nez de mon bouquin plutôt, et y'a un type qui frappe à ma porte. Je le reconnais, c'est le président des élèves ou un truc comme ça, un troisième année un peu coincé avec la raie au milieu et les cheveux gominés. Il me demande de le suivre, et j'obéis comme un con, presque machinalement, parce que je dois pas avoir dormi plus d'une demi-heure ces trois derniers jours. Le directeur veut me voir, qu'il dit, et hou, ça sonne pas bon du tout dans sa bouche.

Après trois mille kilomètres de couloir, me voilà chez le directeur. Il me fait asseoir dans un fauteuil vieillot mais tellement confortable que je crois immédiatement que je vais m'y endormir. Mais bon, pour pouvoir dormir, il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il n'ouvre jamais la bouche.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ses mots. J'me souviens à peine de ma mère, mais par contre, les mots du directeur, avec ses bajoues tremblotantes et sa calvitie naissante, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il a dit : _Je suis désolé de vous convoquer à une heure si matinale pour vous annoncer ceci. Monsieur et Madame Stark, vos parents, ont eu un accident cette nuit._

J'ai même pas compris au début, je te jure ! Je pensais que c'était juste un accident normal, un truc dont tu réchappes avec un bleu sur la tempe et peut-être un membre dans le plâtre. Un accident comme les dizaines d'accidents que j'ai eu dans ma vie.

Mais non.

Quand j'ai réussi à lire sur son visage ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, j'ai juste plus réussi à décocher un mot pendant des heures.

_Ils sont morts monsieur Stark. _

Il m'a fallu deux jours pour découvrir que Jarvis était avec eux dans la voiture, et qu'il y était passé aussi.

C'est comme ça que j'ai fini à l'enterrement de mes propres parents, et de Jarvis, en plein mois de mai. Il faisait outrageusement beau et j'avais l'impression que le monde entier se foutait de ma gueule. J'avais envie de chialer, mais j'y arrivais pas. Y'avait la grosse main d'Obadiah sur mon épaule, le meilleur ami de mon père, plus jeune d'au moins dix ans, et je ne me sentais pas la force de la dégager alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler et partir en courant.

J'avais plus personne à impressionner. Plus personne à dépasser. C'était juste moi contre moi-même à présent. Y'avait plus aucun sens à tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là pour obtenir l'approbation de mes parents. Je n'étais plus Tony, le fils de. J'étais Tony, le génie du siècle, héritier de l'empire Stark. Enfin, merde, j'étais même pas majeur !

Et y'avait même plus Jarvis pour m'aider à surmonter ça avec un verre de bourbon et son accent anglais.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à merder tu vois. J'ai commencé à vouloir oublier moi aussi. A vouloir faire passer _le mal du monde. _Je sais pas si j'ai réussi ou si j'ai juste cultivé ma merde tout seul comme un grand.

J'ai réussi ma deuxième année au MIT dans une espèce de brouillard totalement flou, totalement fou. Fin juin, je rentrais à la maison, en Floride, et c'était tellement sordide, de retourner dans cette grande maison vide, que je m'en suis tiré aussi sec. J'ai ordonné qu'on la détruise après avoir dressé la liste de ce que je voulais récupérer.

C'était vite fait : tous les dossiers et travaux de mon père, quelques outils, mes comics de Captain America, et deux trois babioles sans grande importance.

J'ai acheté un loft immense au cœur de Manhattan, j'ai converti le salon en atelier parce que j'en avais rien à foutre de toute façon, et j'ai passé tout l'été à sortir dans les bars, à claquer un héritage qui semblait de toute façon sans fond, et à rattraper tout le temps que j'avais perdu à chasser l'ombre de mon père.

J'ai bu mon deuxième verre de bourbon dans un bar clandestin en sous-sol d'un restaurant hyper huppé, et j'y ai aussi bu le troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième, huitième et au neuvième, je suis tombé raide mort et on a dû me ramener chez moi. Cette même nuit, j'ai pris le taxi pour la première fois, parce que Jarvis était mort et que j'avais plus de chauffeur.

La semaine suivante, j'en embauchais un.

J'ai fumé mon premier joint quelque part sur les rives de l'East River, à moitié paumé dans les grandes avenues de Broadway. Les lumières clignotaient très fort autour de moi, et je voyais tout dans un putain de tourbillon de couleurs. J'ai ri comme jamais alors que mes parents venaient juste de crever, et je crois qu'au détour d'une rue j'ai embrassé un inconnu qui m'a collé son point dans la gueule. Même avec le recul, je trouve toujours pas ça grave, parce que mon chauffeur m'a récupéré aussi sec et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit le lendemain, avec une haleine de chacal et la tête dans un étau. Le soir même, je me paumais à nouveau dans les lumières de Broadway, les music-halls trop chics et les vapeurs de shit.

J'ai baisé ma première fille dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit, à Brooklyn, sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Ça a dû durer trente secondes et y'a même pas eu de préliminaires. Elle était trop bourrée pour s'en rendre compte. Du coup, vers les trois heures trente, j'en sautais une deuxième dans les chiottes d'à côté. Elle sentait le champagne hors de prix et elle avait un goût de Valium.

Dans la foulée, j'ai trouvé une agence de putes de luxe. J'en ai invité, quoi, cinq, six ? à une soirée et je les ai toutes sautées les unes après les autres. J'ai tout appris sur le sexe en une nuit, ou presque. Après, j'ai fait revenir ma préférée, j'me souviens même plus de son nom, environ tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre de sa chatte rasée et ses seins refaits. Les autres, j'm'en souviens plus, mais j'ai bien dû finir par me fournir directement dans les soirées. Plus besoin de payer, j'étais un gamin, mais un gamin beau gosse, riche, et suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire choper en train de baiser les femmes des autres.

J'ai joué pour la première fois au poker dans un garage venteux par un soir d'octobre. J'me suis jamais autant pelé le cul de ma vie, alors la fois suivante, je suis allé directement au casino. J'en avais rien à foutre de perdre. J'avais des millions à miser, et d'autres millions qui venaient remplacer ceux que je perdais aussi sec. De toute façon, je gagnais.

J'ai pris le premier cacheton quelque part sur un yacht privé. Je me souviens de rien après mon sixième verre. Black out. C'était tellement bon que j'ai fini par me trouver un dealer pour me défoncer la gueule avec ça tous les soirs.

Ma vie a tourné à l'excès, en tout, pour tout.

Trop de paris, trop de femmes, trop d'alcool, trop de drogues.

Pourquoi arrêter une vie qui vous réussit si bien ?

_Alcools._

_Drogues._

_Femmes._

_Sexe._

_Jeux._

L'argent vous achète tout, même l'oubli.

**.**

Ma troisième année au MIT a ressemblé à ça.

Je me demande encore pourquoi ils m'ont gardé.

J'ai dû sauter une ou deux profs dans les placards à balais, et je me suis même fait la femme de ménage un soir d'insomnie.

J'arrivais défoncé en cours parce que j'en avais rien à foutre, et parfois, je posais même ma bouteille de 'sky sur la table, sous le nez des profs. On ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Je me suis mis à porter des lunettes de soleil pour cacher les cocards qu'un autre type bourré me décochait au détour d'un comptoir de boîte de nuit, ou pour dissimuler les veines explosées autour de mes iris.

Je me suis mis à porter des fringues horriblement chères et bien trop chics pour un étudiant. Des costars coupe seventies, bientôt eighties, sur-mesure, trois mille dollars la manche, boutons de manchettes en platine. Finis les pattes d'eph et les chemises à fleurs de pré-ado. Je me gominais les cheveux en arrière, arborais des cravates aux motifs improbables, et je me sentais comme le roi du monde.

J'étais tout seul et ma vie était vide. Y'avait personne qui m'attendait le soir. Personne pour arrêter le délire dans lequel j'avais plongé mon existence. Je me rappelle même plus du nombre de soirées que j'ai organisées dans mon loft de Manhattan, quitte à tout casser et tout racheter le lendemain. Rien ne m'atteignait plus, parce que de toute façon, que me restait-il à perdre ? A travers les vapeurs d'alcool, je n'étais plus conscient de rien. Obadiah gérait la compagnie. Moi j'avais juste à me démerder pour survivre et obtenir mon diplôme en attendant de pouvoir prendre le relai.

Je planais presque cinquante pourcents du temps, et je restais meilleur que tous les autres réunis. Je te le dis Jarvis, je démontais et remontais encore ces putains d'ordinateurs en quelques minutes, même sous acides. Je sais pas vraiment si c'était brillant ou vraiment pathétique, mais je sais que personne dans ce foutu établissement n'aurait pu faire pareil. Alors quand même défoncé, j'ai recommencé à me faire chier, je me suis remis à bricoler.

C'était plus des cafetières tu vois. J'avais un grand projet.

Je voulais qu'il y ait à nouveau quelqu'un à qui parler quand je rentrerais le soir (ou le matin, peu importe). Je voulais me réveiller avec une voix à mes côtés, je voulais qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me dire bonjour et pour m'engueuler quand je faisais n'importe quoi. Quand bien même ça ne m'empêcherait jamais de faire n'importe quoi.

J'ai commencé par créer un robot. Un petit robot qui était censé m'assister dans la fabrication des pièces les plus délicates, mais j'ai terminé avec Dumm-e, et comme tu le sais, il est pas très finaud. Mais Dumm-e, je l'ai construit comme un petit chiot, et c'est exactement le caractère qu'il a. »

* * *

Un bruit de roulettes tira Tony de son monologue, et il vit Dumm-e penché vers lui, avec son air interrogateur. Tony s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point ses créations pouvaient s'avérer bien plus humaines que lui.

Il tapota gentiment son bras articulé de sa main qui ne tenait pas la bouteille.

- Mais ouais je t'aime. T'es con, mais je t'aime.

Il crut presque entendre son robot ronronner. Il était vraiment trop bourré.

* * *

« Bon alors du coup, comme la première expérience était foirée, j'ai construit You. Lui, je l'ai réussi, c'est déjà ça.

Alors j'ai pu lancer mon projet fou, entre deux devoirs pour le MIT, entre deux soirées et deux gueules de bois, entre deux cachets et deux verres de scotch.

J'ai commencé à créer une IA.

Une IA qui jouerait le rôle d'un majordome. Une IA parfaitement autonome, connectée en temps réel au reste du monde grâce à ce nouveau truc qu'on n'appelait pas encore l'internet. Un IA surpuissante, qui pourrait tout faire, tout calculer, qui deviendrait mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur assistant à la fois.

Des milliers de lignes de codes. Des dizaines de milliers même.

A la fin de mon année au MIT, quand j'ai claqué la porte avec mon diplôme en main et mes addictions en poche, personne n'avait eu vent de mon projet. Je ne voulais pas le vendre, je ne voulais pas que les autres tentent de le copier. Il m'appartenait. J'étais comme un gamin jaloux et possessif avec ses jouets.

Des dizaines de milliers de lignes de code.

J'y ai passé mon été pour le finir.

J'ai oublié de manger et j'ai aussi oublié de boire. J'ai oublié d'avaler mes cachets et j'ai noyé le manque sous le café. J'ai oublié de baiser et j'ai oublié de jouer pour me concentrer sur ce que je savais le mieux faire : bricoler, bidouiller, inventer. Créer. Redessiner le monde comme je le rêvais.

Mon IA est née le 24 août 1980 très exactement. Elle avait une voix horrible et n'était pas encore connectée correctement, et il me fallut encore cinq ans pour faire d'elle ce que je voulais.

Le 28 mai 1984, cinq ans après la mort de mes parents, je la baptisais J.A.R.V.I.S, et je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais trouvé comme acronyme pour que ça colle.

Et c'est comme ça que t'es né, mon pote.

Quand j'ai perdu Jarvis, le vrai hein, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Alors je m'en suis crée des nouveaux. Au milieu des excès, je me suis créé un truc qui me permettrait de pas me perdre totalement. Je t'ai créé toi.

Du coup, ouais, t'as son nom. Le vieux majordome anglais, bah c'est toi maintenant. C'est toi qui m'engueule quand je déconne et c'est toi qui m'annonce le temps qui fait ou les dernières nouvelles. C'est toi qui me félicite quand je réussis quelque chose et finalement, c'est aussi toi mon meilleur assistant et mon meilleur ami. Sauf que t'as pas de moustache et que tu peux pas boire de thé, Jarvis. »

* * *

Tony se tut et avala la dernière gorgée de whisky. Il envoya bouler la bouteille à côté de l'autre et essaya de se relever… Peine perdue, il retomba aussitôt dans son fauteuil.

Tony Stark, le génie, l'inventeur, le milliardaire, l'orphelin, le solitaire, l'épave.

- Le reste de mes aventures, bah, tu les connais Jarv'. Obadiah, l'Afghanistan, le réacteur, Pepper, les aliens, et toute cette merde, marmonna-t-il finalement. Et puis t'as vu, tout ça pour quoi ? Je suis toujours aussi seul. J'suis resté bloqué sur les musiques des années soixante-dix parce que j'ai jamais pu dépasser cette période dans ma tête. Mon IA porte le nom d'un mort et c'est le seul truc indispensable de toute ma vie. Mes potes me prennent pour un incapable et le reste de la planète pour un connard. Tout le monde finit toujours par me lâcher, même Pepper, parce que j'suis tellement cassé de partout que je finis par tout casser autour de moi.  
« Mais jsuis entré au MIT à quinze ans moi. J'ai dépassé mon père t'as vu. J'ai même arrêté les armes. Avant… Avant y'avait des trucs dans ma vie Jarvis… Y'aurait pu avoir de vrais trucs dans ma vie n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas moi qui aie tout foiré pas vrai… C'est pas vrai que c'est moi… Ce sont les autres qui m'ont foiré Jarvis. Toute ma vie, c'est juste les autres qui l'ont foirée pour moi.

_- Deux heures et vingt-deux minutes d'enregistrement monsieur. Le monde se souviendra éternellement de vous monsieur. Le monde entier._

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas... **SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW** **!** =D_

_Amy._


End file.
